The Prison Of War Part 1
by Goku131
Summary: This Story is based on he Gundam pilots thereis one new pilot her name is Zero88 and She's the Lover of Wufei Chang I Do Not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters


_**The Prison Of War**_

_**By Gundam Pilot Zero88 Herself**_

_**Zero88 Just Got Done Hidding Her Gundam While Fleeing the Seane She get's Captured By the Oz Organiation LadyUne Interogates Zero88 She Demands to Know Where She Hid Her Gundam The Lighting Count. Where Did You Hide Your Gundam??? Zero88 Replys I'm Not Going to tell You Nothen LadyUne Asked Again Where Did you Hide your Gundam The Lighting Count??? I'm not Going to Tell You Jack Shit Then She calls the gards and says take her away And give her 20 Lashes then the gards chain me to a post in the middle of the room one of the gards rips off her shirt and then pulls our a bull whip and proceeded to whip me with it.Zero88 start's to scream loudly every lash she recives she screams very loudly to everone to in the prison can hear her screams and crys thenZero88 was thrown in a cell all bloody and crying and with a cement bed with padding on it.**_

_**Then Heero,Duo Trowa and Wufei Get's Captured and put into the same cell i'm in.Little while After Duo Get's Captured he escapes Zero88 says run Duo run Dont worry about us he says I'll come back for you guys one of the gards grabs Zero88 and takes her back to her cell Heero tries to put his head through the bars of the cell Yelling Bite my Fucken ass you bastards. **_

_**Wufei Cuddles with Zero88 he rolls over and falls to the hard Floor and says ouch then goes back to sleep A Rat climbs onto thr bed then knocks a pellow onto the floor one of the gards noticed one of the pellows were on the floor then I was draged out of bed down the hall into another room.Then Treize steps out and says i'll call you when i'm done with the Prisoner then Treize unziped his pant's and took her pant's and underwear off and stated to put his dick into her verjina and the he put's his dick into her asshole while Treize is thusting in and out of her behind Zero88 was getting raped by Treize K she screams and wufei was gettig very pissed off he vows in to kick their asses and says I Demand justice and glares Justice will be served and then Treize calls the gard in and says I'm done with her take her away and then for the nexted 4 and half hour where the gard beat the hell out of me then he chained me to a post in the middle of the room then the gard tears open her shirt and then pulls out a Bull whip then proceded to whip me with it Zero88 start's to scream loudly every lash she recieved she screams very loudly to everyone can hear her screams through out the prison then Heero becomes very pissed off she was thrown back into her cell half dresses and all bloody and wufei walked over and placed his hand on Zero88's sholder she jumped and started to cry more and was told to fix it holding her stomach and crying Heero asked What happened to you she whispers the fucken pellow he becomes even more pissed off wanting to kill the gards that hurt his fellow Gundam pilot just wait intell dinner i'm going to kill those bastards Trowa and Wufei was holding Heero back from killing the gard rember what happened the last time you tried to kill the gard they beat the shit out of you he resided then he walks over to Zero88 and hugs her tightly Zero88 Begins to sobb Heero tells her that it'll be ok then he crawls onto the bed and lays there with her intell she falls asleep. She wals up and looks around the cell looking forWufei Because she was cold and needed someone to cuddle with her.She see's who she was looking for then asked Wufei if he wanted to cuddle with her he says yes they lay on the bed cuddling with eachother they go back to sleep the next day A gard comes in and brings then outside and the gard is really Quatre then he helps them escape From the frison. thenDuo met up with us then we went into a safe house.Heero was Duo's Roomate Trowa was Quatre's Roomate and Zero88'wasWufei's Roomate with a king sized bed Wufei and I were Cuddling Zero88 took off her shirt in the middle of the night Because it was hot. Zero88 get's up in the middle of the to take a piss then Duo looks up and see's Zero88's back and asked what happened to your back???? She had this hurt look in her eyes then Heero Hears Voices get's up walks in and see's the hurt look on her face.Heero Told him that a gard whiped her and Treize raped her a pellow was nocked onto the floor.Duo huggs her tightly and says I'm sorry that this to you and says I'm Going to get revenge fot this.Duo vows in his heart then she says Can i go pee now???Heero says yes and she goes into the bathroom to go pee then she goes pee and goes back to her room with Wufei And cuddles with him.The nexted day Zero88 and Wufei got out of bed and went down stairs and mety up with the other Gundam pilots and ate breackfast.**_


End file.
